sageclans_prophecies_and_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mlp Fanclub PAAAAAAAAAAGE
Okay, so this is the mlp fanclub page, feel free to show off any mlp u got! Also guys if u guys wanna make a 3D pony here is the link where I made mine: http://ponylumen.net/games/3d-pony-creator/There, though it says you can only save 20 ponies per person :P Shadow Daughter of Luna and King Sombra Her Alter ego is is the pony of shadows. She was born a semi alicorn, though only half of her wings actually formed. Her father grew crystals on her wings, letting her be able to fly and follow in her moher's footsteps. When her father was sent to another world, she ran away from home, since her mother was one of the reasons of her father's death. She ran and ran, and eventually turned into the Pony of Shadows, her outer shell to her inner self. Her personality is a massive introvert, she comes out harsh, though if you actually try to get along with her she gives the devotion back. She is constantly trying to get better at magic. She wants to become the mentor of the wonderbolts, though she cant do it because her wings and that she sometimes has to lead. She has a very big love for her mother, even though she felt as if her mother wanted her father to die. She kind of despises Cadence, her being one of the sole reasons one of the most important people in her life are dead. Shadow: . . . . Rossalyne Artza Rossalyne is a normal pegasus pony, her parents are Rose Berry, a pegasus, and Gray Hooves, a earth pony. Rossalyne was born as a pegasus thanks to her mother. Rosa was born with straight hair, and small wings. She was a hardworking pony, when small, she helped her mother getting the fruits to the food. When she was bigger, she helped her dad with the fruits and with her mother to sell them. With the time, Rossalyne got really familiarized with the plants and the flowers, knowing their cares, pros and cons and uses. She could learn to do beautiful landscapes with flowers and trees, becoming famous on the photography company. Rossa is a light pink pony with a dark pink mane and tail, her hair is totally wild. She has purple eyes and long eyelashes. She wears some purple presses on her hair to keep it ordered, thanks to it's wildeness, and dark peach socks with light pink paint splashes. She owned her cutie mark at the age of school pony, making a nice garden at the school's yard. It had multiple flowers on it with a painting brush, understanding that she was a "Landscape Painter". Rossa's wishes is to be someday a great landscape designer for movies, series, tv and for the Canterlot Gardens. She would become famous and get a department on Canterlot. Also, if she becomes famous, she would give money to their parents to make a bigger farm and a bigger house to make fruits, making them famous to. Here is Rossa :D (i had troubles with cutie mark but it's ok . . . . . . . . Comet Blaze Comet Blaze is a pegasus pony but with the wings of an alicorn. Comet Blaze has the alicorn wings because her father was the first alicorn that's in reality, although no one knows him for he likes to keep his identity a secret except from his wife and daughter. Comet's mother is a normal pegasus who helps her husband keep his identity secret. She has proven herself trustworthy multiple times over and over. Since Comet's father is an alicorn and her mother a pegasus, that increased the chance of Comet being a pegasus instead of a unicorn or alicorn. But since her father was an alicorn (like I've said multiple times), she got the allicorn wings. When Comet's parents first saw this, they added "Blaze" as her last name. The first part of her name, "Comet", was because her mane and tail were the colors of a comet. She was taught to unfold her wings by her mother; her father watching. When she did it, they hid their excitement and added Blaze to her name. Her friends usually call her Comet. Comet Blaze is a shade of yellow with a white and blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a comet, representing her speed. She can create a sonic star-boom if she gallops/runs fast enough, meaning she can run faster than the speed of sound. If she gallops for a few seconds then blasts up, she'll go into outer space. She can breathe up there so she doesn't have to worry about dying. When she's up there, she looks at her planet in awe. Then she shoots down and in the sky she appears as a speck at first, but as she gets faster her body starts to get covered by something (unknown to everyone). When she's completely covered in that something (it looks like a comet btw), she commits (preforms) a double star-boom, the double version of a star-boom (a sonic boom and a comet mixed together). When she exits the wave (see videos below) she looks like a comet shooting across the sky. At this point, she is unable to stop herself and therefore does a crash landing. She was born with a mini shield thing that protects her from getting hurt when she crash lands. She can be very impatient, somewhat stubborn, doesn't read things thoroughly all the time, sometimes a weirdo, sometimes bossy, doesn't think ahead a lot, somewhat aggressive, and doesn't understand math. She is also caring when it comes to her friends and she'll do almost anything for them, she helps ponies a lot, and she can be funny (or she at least thinks she is). Double Rain-Boom How Does the Rainboom Work? . . . . . . . Crystal Wish Crystal Wish is an unicorn, with amazing magical abilities. Crystal was born in the Crystal Empire, by her parents Lavender Rose, a bright blue crystal unicorn, and her father, Midnight Blade, a dark grey crystal unicorn, who is a soldier. On the night she was born, her mother saw a shooting star across the sky and decided to name her Crystal Wish, even though she wasn't born a crystal pony. When she was a young filly, she was practicing her magic when she saw the Star Boom, which made her magic go all crazy. (Wow, stealing from the main story much?) Her parents where able to calm her down, and when she did, her cutie mark appeared. A crystal star with a shooting star effect.. The star boom looked so much like a shooting star, Crystal was amazed. A few years later, Crystal left the Crystal Empire and went on so many adventures. Crystal is an icy blue pony with a fire colored mane that shows her fiery passion to defend her friends and make her magic stronger. Her cutie mark is a shooting star with a crystal instead of a normal star, her element of harmony is the Element of Order, because she is amazing at organizing, and she is also able to use her magic to make people stop fighting as she talks to them about Friendship n stuff.